Freer Frizzenbee
Overview: Freer Ershall Frizzenbee The eccentric owner of Curiosities in Roothold, a member of [[Krusyeon]]'s council and very powerful wizard and ritualist. [[ File:FreerFrizzenbee.jpg | frameless | right | 150px | Freer Frizzenbee, painted by an artist in the Bazaar of Roothold ]] __TOC__ Early life and background Freer was born in 4598 in the [[Dragonhall]] to very wealthy parents. They claimed a connection to the King and long ago the emperor , although, n spite of their claims, their is not clear documented connection between them and these notable figure. There is, though, a connection to [[Rylous Ershal]], the land owner who gave his name to the [[Drald Territory]] city of [[Ershall]]. Freer's father, [[Don Frizzenbee]], made a hobby of tinkering with metal contractions and had quite a collection of old technical manuals. Freer's mother, [[Maryl Frizzenbee]], was a magic natural, who researched simple rituals and spells, but never invested the time to fully develop her gifts. It took only five years for Freer to exhibit gifts of his own, when, after being instructed to pick up the books he had gotten out, he used a simple ritual to cause the books to put themselves away. When asked about it, he said it was based on a ritual none f his mom's books, but he just needed to "fix" it. Within a month, he had a private tutor, who would start his training. Education and training Between the ages of five and twelve, a tutor, [[Satay BonSula]], came into the Frizzenbee home to educate Freer generally, but in the areas of magic specifically. During this time he learned the ability to create cantrips, cast a proper spell and added to the number of rituals he understood. In Satay's words he was the most promising young wizard he ever taught. It was this proclamation which drew Kruseyon's attention, and caused him to watch and secretly groom him. At twelve, when he had outgrown the teachings of his tutor, but his craving for more was just really starting, he entered Dragonhall University an old establishment, known for it's education in the areas of both magic and religion. As was required he took some of both and, while he was a follower of a handful of Gods, he was never a devotee. His devotion all went into magic, the area he seemed to continue to excel at. One of the interesting results from his religious education was a friendship with [[Mose Praaga]] an [[Aarakocra]] priest of [[Kawshafa]], the Godess of Magic, who took to giving Freer additional training. As the relationship grew, they would share meals discussing the philosophy of magic and Mose would recant some of the adventures his quest for magic had taken him on. Adult life In 4615 Freer exited the university in search of adventure and magical discovery. He traveled so much for these first few years, it is hard to account for his exact location at any point in time. He made it as far north as the southern edge of the cold forests of the [[Shynstelm Territory]]. In the great halls of [[Doreth Mull]] he was able to offer entertainment to the [[Dwarf]] king. Reuniting with his mentor [[Mose Praaga]] he was able to see some of the [[Aarakocra]] sites, which are rarely seen by humans. It was during their visit to [[Mount Ryvoran]] that Freer was introduced to an [[Angel]] named Oliya. They were immediately taken with each other and began traveling together. In 4626, she became [[Oliya Frizzenbee]], and the two of the settled down in [[Dragonhall]], where Freer return to the University, but this time to teach. Many things happened during this time. Freer began to get quite a name for himself and started is eccentric collection of magical things. He met a golden eyed stranger, [[Krusyeon]], of considerable power, who was always able to secure for him the most powerful and ancient items. Additionally, as he fell deeper and deeper into magic, he and [[Oliya Frizzenbee]] began to become further and further apart. In 4631, she returned to the [[Aaracocra]], while he remained in the [[Drald Territory]], teaching and collecting. In 4643, he left the university to collect and work for [[Krusyeon]] full time. He become one of the wearers of the gold dragon ring, the group that is the eyes and ears of the gold dragon. The next major recorded event in Freer Frizzenbee's life was the 4667 opening of Curiosities in [[Roothold]]. He chose this location because some of the items in his collection were either forbidden or highly taxed in nearby kingdoms. Additionally, he was able to find adventurers to do simple quests for him and he could gather good information from throughout Pondaera. In the back of this over packed shop the bearers of the gold ring would sometimes meet with [[Krusyeon]]. In 4691 the bearers of the gold ring began to watch the movements in the [[Province of Tilbury]], especially in the area of [[Bru-Donu]]. The werewolves that were taking over were growing in power and it appeared they would stage and assault on the [[Duchy of Coterii]]. They communicated with who they believed was a representative for the royal family, [[Gatus Coterii]]. Freer used his resources and connections to gather and have crafted silvered weapons, which were specially designed to slay werewolves. In 4693, the group was completely surprised by the betrayal of [[Gatus Coterii]] in the Massacre. From this point forward, they worked to remove the betrayer, but for 20 years he remained one step ahead of them. In the intervening years, added and incredible amount to his collection, but his prize was the Codex of the Planes, a notoriously cursed book. When, in 4715 his shop in [[Roothold]] exploded and Krusyeon suddenly came up missing, believed to be dead, Freer began living the life of a hermit. Legacy Freer has made significant impact on Pondaera in a few different ways. There are a set of rituals, which range from warding, to scrying to sorting, rituals, which bear his name. In his participation with [[Krusyeon]]'s he assisted the group resposible for the toppling of [[Gatus Coterii]] and installing [[Julian Domgee]] as Lord of the [[Duchy of Coterii]]. Additionally, he has been the owner of the Codex of the Planes and rescued a Gold Dragon egg as part of his operation of Curiosities. The Codex, which has routinely brought bad luck to its owners, is routinely blamed for the destruction of his shop and home in [[Roothold]]. Personality and traits Freer is incredibly good, but chaotic and very selfish with his collection. He appears distracted and sometimes a little crazy, but he sees nearly everything around him, juggles multiple incantations at the same time and understands even the most complex working of men and machines. He often can appear aloof in social settings, but this can shift to intense focus if something catches his interest. Significant relationships